


Мы никогда не вернемся (в твои нечестивые стены)

by m_izar



Series: Модель:Чудо [1]
Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Established Relationship, Gun Violence, Homophobia, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_izar/pseuds/m_izar
Summary: Касамацу Юкио отправляется в Иватоби на похороны дяди, с которым не виделся уже много лет; а еще он встречает недружелюбных русалок, раскрывает парочку шокирующих семейных тайн и вляпывается в целую кучу неприятностей.
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta, Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Series: Модель:Чудо [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962148
Kudos: 2





	Мы никогда не вернемся (в твои нечестивые стены)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We're Never Coming Back (To Your Filthy Halls)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923750) by [umisabaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku). 



> от автора: "Привет, друзья! Эта история - часть немаленькой серии, и к сожалению, в ней будет немного смысла для тех, кто не читал предшествующие ей части. Все происходит во вселенной, основанной на реалиях сериала "Темный Ангел", атмосфера безумия прилагается. Знание "Free!" для понимания происходящего, скорее всего, не обязательно, кроме разве что для понимания, кто есть кто из персонажей.  
> Название взято из песни Apple Horse "Filthy Halls".

Тринадцать лет назад два брата серьезно повздорили.  
Они бросали оскорбления друг другу в лицо, пока ситуация не вышла из-под контроля полностью.  
— Зачем ты вообще вернулся, если собираешься и дальше позорить нашу семью? — выкрикнул старший брат.  
— Я не знаю! Не знаю, почему я думал, что ты когда-нибудь меня поймешь! — прокричал в ответ младший.  
— Ты отвратителен, — выплюнул старший брат.  
— Забавно, я как раз то же самое подумал о тебе. Мне стыдно, что у нас тобой одна кровь, — с равным отвращением процедил младший.  
— Пошел прочь с глаз моих. Не хочу больше никогда тебя видеть.  
— Поверь мне, и не увидишь.  
Их маленькие сыновья, которые весело провели этот день, играя друг с другом, молча переглянулись. Даже не понимая, что именно произошло, они оба уже знали, что вряд ли им еще когда-нибудь доведется поиграть вместе.

***

Девять лет назад мальчик обнял своего друга на прощание.  
— Я не понимаю, почему ты должен уехать, — сказал мальчик. — Я не понимаю, почему мы не можем…  
— Потому что не можем, — твердо ответил его друг. — Я должен стать сильнее. И мы слишком разные, мы практически живем в разных мирах. Мы всегда это знали.  
— Мне все равно. Я всегда буду твоим другом, — пообещал мальчик. — Понял? Что бы ни случилось, я никогда не откажусь от нашей дружбы.

***

Четыре года назад семеро детей сбежали из создавшей их лаборатории. Четыре года назад мир изменился, и невозможное неожиданно стало частью мира возможностей.

*

Четыре года назад группа других детей наблюдала, как меняется мир.  
Они смотрели на экран телевизора в молчании, они смотрели, как ребенок с желтыми волосами идет в руки солдата, который пришел его спасти. Они смотрели, как эти дети получают свою свободу.  
— Я тоже так хочу, — сказал один из них внезапно. — Я хочу плавать свободным.  
Остальные прикипели к нему долгими взглядами, не произнося ни слова, с широко раскрытыми глазами.  
И когда они осознали это, самый высокий из них сказал:  
— Хорошо. Давайте это сделаем. Давайте уплывем и будем свободными.

***

Год назад еще один мальчик получил свою свободу.  
Он подчинился приказу — Бежать, Жить — и он отчаянно старался выжить. Его жизнь изменилась навсегда; он потерял все, что когда-либо знал, даже собственное имя.  
Он не ожидал, что найдет семью или любовь в океане, но нашел и то, и другое.

***

Неделю назад молодой человек сказал своему кузену:  
— Не приезжай. Ты мне тут не нужен, — и оборвал связь.

***

Четыре дня назад три рыбака втащили сеть в лодку и обнаружили в ней тело.  
Поначалу они пришли в ужас, решив, что вытащили труп вместе с дневным уловом. Не то чтобы до этого никто не слышал, что подобное иногда случается в море.  
Но потом тело пошевелилось — все они сначала дружно заорали, а потом уставились.  
Никто не хотел первым произносить это вслух, но в конце концов одному из них пришлось:  
— Боже мой, мы поймали русалку.

***

Сегодня Касамацу Юкио в поезде; он вымотан, но слишком взволнован, чтобы уснуть, и у него нет никакой уверенности в том, куда он вообще едет. Его бойфренд крутится на соседнем сидении и делает селфи.  
— Охо-хо, Мидоримаччи злобствует в своих угрозах, — ликует он, его телефон гудит от яростной переписки. — А какой он изобретательный в матюках! Так с виду и не скажешь, но ему реально не помешало бы помыть рот с мылом. Ладно, сенпай, теперь я сделаю фотку, сидя у тебя на коленях…  
— Уймись, — говорит Касмацу, пихая его обратно. — И хватит уже доставать собственных друзей. Кто-то из них может созреть на убийство, и я мешать не стану.  
— Сенпай, — надувается Кисе, — ты же не серьезно.  
— И его оправдают, — добивает Касамацу.  
Кисе смеется.  
— Итак, Мидоримаччи получает приз за самую креативную угрозу. Курокоччи был самым красноречивым, а Марасакибараччи — самым немногословным. Он написал просто «я тебя размажу», никакого воображения.  
— Серьезно, Кисе, завязывай с этим.  
— Но мне скууууучноооо, — ноет Кисе. — Этот поезд едет уже вечность, а ты мне даже прикоснуться к себе не даешь. Надо же мне как-то развлекаться. К слову, если ты передумал… — он прижимается ближе, глядя на Касамацу из-под ресниц этим своим долгим иди-ко-мне взглядом, сопротивляться которому обычно довольно сложно.  
— Я уже сказал, я не собираюсь тебя целовать, пока ты выглядишь вот так.  
Кисе со вздохом возвращается на свое место.  
— Но ты же сам сказал мне замаскироваться, — продолжает он нудить. — Сенпай, это очень несправедливо.  
— Я не говорил тебе прикидываться Такао Казунари. Или Кагами. Или Химуро.  
Кисе только ухмыляется ему в ответ. Это определенно ухмылка Такао Казунари, что не так уж удивительно, раз уж она на лице Такао Казунари, но это все равно нервирует до чертиков, поскольку Касамацу видит все это на своем парне.  
На самом деле Кисе Рёта не смог бы показаться на людях, не привлекая к себе уйму внимания. Во-первых, он довольно популярная фотомодель и звезда баскетбола среди команд старших школ, неудивительно, что у него много поклонниц. Во-вторых, он так же Чудо, один из детей-мутантов, сбежавших из Тейко четыре года назад. Чудеса одним только своим странным цветом волос и глаз, не говоря уже о суперспособностях, которыми все они обладали, привлекали кучу внимания, куда бы они ни пошли. И Кисе — в особенности. Отчасти из-за ранее упомянутых модельных заморочек, но в основном потому что Кисе любил внимание и охотно поощрял своих обожателей.  
Касамацу, по множеству причин надеявшийся сделать эту поездку настолько тихой и незаметной, насколько это вообще возможно, предложил Кисе замаскироваться. И раз уж способностью Кисе была Идеальная Копия, позволявшая ему превратиться в кого угодно, он счел это достаточной причиной, чтобы немедленно превратиться в Кагами Тайгу и сделать селфи вместе с Касамацу. Тайга, тут же решил Кисе, привлечет ничуть не меньше внимания, чем любой из Чудес, его и так все время принимали за одного из них из-за цвета волос и роста. Тогда он перекинулся в Химуро Тацую, сделал еще больше фоток и признал Химуро почти таким же красавчиком, как он сам в своем настоящем виде, но это по-прежнему означало бы слишком много заинтересованных взглядов, и тогда он наконец-то остановился на Такао, как на варианте самой непримечательной внешности.  
Касамацу не сразу сообразил, что Кисе отсылал все сделанные им фото Куроко Тецуе, Мурасакибаре Ацуши и Мидориме Шинтаро — тем Чудесам, на минуточку, внешности чьих бойфрендов он решил скопировать.  
— Просто для справки, почему ты исключил Акаши из всего этого? — от нечего делать интересуется Касамацу. — Ты ни разу не скопировал Фурихату Коки.  
Кисе кривится.  
— Я не самоубийца.  
Касамацу фыркает и чуть сползает по спинке своего сиденья. Он видел, на что способны другие Чудеса в гневе, и Кисе определенно играет с огнем даже без участия Акаши Сейджуро в всем этом беспределе.  
— Сенпай, — начинает Кисе, и его тон становится серьезным. — Почему мы это делаем? То есть, не пойми меня неправильно, я годами ждал, чтобы ты сказал мне «давай все бросим и сбежим тайком в романтическое путешествие…»  
— Это даже приблизительно не то, что я тебе сказал.  
— Это, что я услышал, — припечатывает Кисе. — В общем, я в диком восторге и счастлив быть тут с тобой, я всегда счастлив делать с тобой что угодно! Я просто, э, малость сбит с толку всей этой секретностью. То есть, мы ведь просто едем на похороны твоего дяди, да?  
Касамацу вздыхает и барабанит пальцами по колену. Если разобраться, Кисе беспрекословно поддержал внезапное решение Касамацу отправиться в Иватоби. Он не потребовал никаких объяснений, просто упаковал чемодан и поехал вместе с ним. Касамацу чувствует, что задолжал хоть какое-то объяснение, но ситуация настолько мутная даже на его собственный взгляд, что он слабо представляет, как тут можно что-то внятно объяснить.  
— Мой отец не хотел, чтобы я туда ехал, — начинает он в попытке сразу перейти к сути.  
— Йоджи-сан? — недоверчиво восклицает Кисе, и Касамацу морщится.  
Его отец никогда не был приверженцем строгих правил или жестких наказаний за нарушение этих правил, и Кисе прекрасно об этом знает. Если уж на то пошло, это Касамацу обычно требовал от своего отца быть строже, и это Касамацу всегда был вынужден следить, чтобы двое его младших братьев не натворили дел.  
Сама мысль о том, что Касамацу Йоджи мог что-то запретить своему старшему сыну, казалась смехотворной. И тем более странной была сама ситуация, в которой Касамацу оказался тем, кто нарушает правила.  
— Папа… не в самых лучших отношениях со своей семьей. Он для них вроде паршивой овцы, хотя, я так и не понял, почему. Они годами не общались, и неудивительно, что он не захотел поехать на похороны брата, я просто не ожидал… такой реакции. Я не ожидал, что он будет настолько против даже самой идеи.  
И это еще мягко выражаясь. Касамацу до сих пор не может понять причины такой реакции.

***

Когда Касамацу узнал, что его дядя умер, он был уверен, что отец не в курсе, и посчитал себя обязанным сообщить ему скорбную весть. Своего дядю он видел всего раз в жизни, еще в далеком детстве, когда ему было лет шесть. Уже позже он догадался, что это была такая попытка воссоединения семьи после долгого перерыва, и закончилась она плачевно. Насколько Касамацу мог судить, больше подобные попытки ни разу не предпринимались, но ему все равно показалось, что Йоджи должен узнать о смерти брата.  
Он постарался сделать это как можно мягче, но без расхаживания вокруг да около.  
— Дядя Сейджи умер на прошлой неделе.  
Йоджи даже головы не повернул, не отвлекаясь от чтения газеты.  
— О? Отлично. Надеюсь, он горит в аду.  
— Папа, — опешил Касамацу.  
И только тогда Йоджи встретился с ним взглядом.  
— Знаю, знаю. Не самая уместная реакция. И мы даже не христиане.  
Касамацу так и стоял с открытым ртом, надеясь, что отец так неудачно пошутил, потому что сам он был твердо уверен — с такими вещами даже Йоджи не стоило бы шутить.  
— И все же. Если есть где-то ад, я надеюсь он там, и что ему там несладко, — как ни в чем ни бывало закончил Йоджи.  
— Он был твоим братом, — воскликнул Касамацу. — Он был частью семьи.  
На лице Йоджи, наконец-то, появилось серьезное выражение, когда он смерил своего старшего сына тяжелым взглядом:  
— Нет, Юкио. Не был. Может, у нас и была одна кровь, но частью нашей семьи этот человек никогда не был. Если ты хоть чему-то у меня научился, то должен понимать, что семья не всегда означает кровные узы.  
— Я это знаю, — быстро ответил Касамацу. — Но…  
Про семью отца он знал не так уж много, только что у него тоже было двое братьев, и очень сложно было не провести тут параллелей. Ведь сам он не мог даже представить, чтобы его с братьями разделяла такая пропасть… даже сама мысль об этом была невыносима.  
Йоджи угадал ход его мыслей с удивительной проницательностью.  
— У тебя с твоими братьями все иначе. То, что случилось между мной и людьми, которые меня растили… с тобой ничего подобного просто не может произойти. Тебя это вообще никак не касается.  
— Как ты можешь такое говорить? — вспыхнул Касамацу. Что бы там ни произошло, это касается и его тоже, это же история их семьи.  
— Этот человек не заслуживает твоего внимания, Юкио, — отрезал Йоджи с таким яростным запалом, что Касамацу на мгновение позабыл, о чем только что думал. — Он не заслуживает сочувствия… тебе он бы не посочувствовал, так что, забудь.  
Касамацу отступил на шаг, не узнавая в человеке перед собой своего отца.  
— Что он сделал?  
Отец уже рассказывал ему о непростых вещах. О том, о чем отцы, вероятно, никогда не должны рассказывать детям, даже если дети выросли и готовы их услышать. Но Йоджи всегда уважал зрелую рассудительность Касамацу, и Касамацу думал, что уж ему-то отец доверяет. Но когда его взгляд сделался отстраненным, когда в нем появилась жесткая непреклонность, он понял — ответа не будет.  
И тем более удивительно оказалось все же услышать объяснение. Ну, некое его подобие, по крайней мере.  
— Когда умерла ваша мама, Сейджи мне позвонил, — начал он голосом, звучащим глухо и отрешенно, но в то же время в нем слышались подступающие слезы; таким голосом он всегда говорил, когда речь заходила о матери Касамацу, — и я подумал, что он хочет помириться, хочет предложить свою поддержку. Но он позвонил только чтобы сказать, что смерть Хинами стала ее наказанием за то, что она не сидела дома, как положено женщине, и не была достойной матерью своим сыновьям.  
Касамацу вздрогнул, не ожидая такой вспышки ярости и тоски в самом себе, боль потери ощущалась как свежая, хотя со дня смерти матери прошло уже девять лет.  
— И это было далеко не самое худшее из всего, что сказал Сейджи. Дажа не самое жестокое. Сейджи не был хорошим человеком… но даже он не был и вполовину так плох, как остальные. Но то, что он сказал, такое невозможно простить. Я скорее плюну на его труп, чем прощу его за то, что он сказал.  
Йоджи впился взглядом в лицо Касамацу.  
— Пообещай мне, что не полезешь во все это, Юкио. Я не хочу, чтобы тебя связывало хоть что-то с этими людьми. Они не… не стоит тебе даже знать о них. Ради меня, Юкио, держись от них подальше, пообещай мне.

Но Касамацу не просто так не стал давать никаких обещаний.

*

— Ого, — говорит Кисе, когда Касамацу заканчивает свой рассказ. — Ого, ясненько. — Он разваливается в своем кресле и морщит нос, глубоко уйдя в свои мысли. — Тогда… зачем тебе понабилось ехать на его похороны? Похоже, твоя дядя тот еще мудила.  
Касамацу снова вздыхает — он так вздыхает уже неделю.  
— Из-за Соске. Моего двоюродного брата, — и глядя на непонимающее лицо Кисе, он поясняет, — мы были близки в детстве. И мы поддерживали связь, хотя наши отцы и вычеркнули друг друга из своих жизней. Раньше мы часто переписывались, но, я не знаю. Думаю, с началом старшей школы все как-то само заглохло. Нам обоим было чем заняться, наверное. И пусть его отец был козлом, сам Соске отличный парень, и я хочу его поддержать.  
— Даже если вы не общались последние пару лет? — с сомнением спрашивает Кисе.  
Касамацу пожимает плечами и отводит взгляд:  
— Терять кого-то из родителей тяжело.  
Кисе нечего на это возразить. Несколько секунд проходят в полной тишине, прежде чем Кисе снова вскидывается:  
— Эй, минуточку, ты же говорил, что фамилия этого парня Ямазаки! — в ответ на озадаченный вид Касамацу он распаляется еще больше, — говорил! Ты сказала, что собираешься повидаться с двоюродным братом, с Ямазаки Соске, я точно запомнил…  
— И? — все еще не понимает Касамацу причину поднятого шума.  
— Ну… ты сказал, его отец был братом Йоджи-сана.  
— И? — повторяет Касамацу.  
Кисе морщится.  
— И — они неродные, или что?  
— А, — наконец-то доходит до Касамацу. — Нет, дело не в этом… ты не знал?  
Кисе прожил с их семьей больше года, и они с Йоджи довольно быстро сблизились еще на базе ВС, почти сразу же после побега Чудес из Тейко. Касамацу не сомневался, что он уже в курсе так или иначе.  
— Касамацу — это фамилия моей матери, — поясняет он. — Она была единственным ребенком в семье, а ее родители погибли в аварии, когда ей было шестнадцать. Ей было очень важно, чтобы ее род не прервался. И поскольку родная семья отказалась от моего отца, и он их вроде как ненавидел, он взял ее фамилию после свадьбы.  
— Ого, — впечатлено говорит Кисе. Он обдумывает услышанное и добавляет, — хотя, если бы меня звали Ямазаки Йоджи, я бы тоже сменил фамилию. Эй, это ведь значит, что ты мог бы быть Ямазаки Юкио. Как странно, да?  
— Нет, — тихо говорит Касамацу. — Не думаю, что дело было только в этом. Если бы даже папа помирился с семьей, он все равно взял бы мамину фамилию. Он очень сильно ее любил.  
Кисе изучает его задумчивым взглядом. Это немного странно, ведь он по-прежнему выглядит, как Такао. Насколько известно Касамацу, он единственный, кто может узнать Кисе в любом обличье, кого бы тот ни копировал, даже когда Кисе очень старается и прилагает максимум усилий. Но ему все равно немного не по себе видеть на чужом лице эту характерную исключительно для Кисе работу мысли.  
— Какой она была? Твоя мама. Я как-то раз пытался спросить Йоджи-сана, но он сказал только, что она бы меня полюбила, и что вы с ней очень похожи.  
— Я стараюсь быть, как она, — уточняет Касамацу.  
Хинами безусловно полюбила бы Кисе — и он бы не раз взвыл от ее суровой любви. Она не терпела фривольного поведения. Она бы поощряла лучшее в нем и безжалостно выкорчевывала худшее, и в итоге Кисе только выиграл бы от присутствия в своей жизни человека, вроде Касамацу Хинами, потому что сложно представить кого-то более достойного на роль примера для подражания.  
— Когда мне было семь, как-то раз мы с ней пошли в магазин, — начинает Касамацу, воскресив в памяти один из самых ярких моментов. — В тот день там было много людей, много других мам с детьми. И вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, какой-то тип начал орать на одну женщину. Я уже не помню, из-за чего точно. Но она отличалась от других женщин, это я хорошо помню. И он просто… орал. Мне даже показалось, что он собирался ее ударить, и это было довольно страшно. А моя мама просто подошла и встала между ними. Сначала она заговорила с женщиной, не обращая на того типа никакого внимания. А когда он попытался заорать и на нее, то она посмотрела ему прямо в глаза и сказала: сэр, не устраивайте представление. И дело в том, что она легко могла надрать зад этому типу. Она ведь тоже была военной, ты знал? Она бы справилась с ним в два счета. И, думаю, он это каким-то образом понял, потому что тут же отвалил. А потом все эти мамочки вокруг начали лопотать, что и сами бы заступились за бедняжку, но тут же были их дети, как можно рисковать детьми. Они попытались выставить мою маму плохой матерью, ведь она не подумала о моей безопасности. И тогда моя мама просто сказал им: именно потому что здесь мой сын, я должна была вмешаться, я не хочу, чтобы у моих детей возникла даже мысль о том, что это нормально — просто стоять в стороне и смотреть, как над кем-то издеваются.  
Он вынужден проглотить ставший поперек горла комок — воспоминание слишком сильное.  
— Хмм. Прозвучало очень похоже на тебя, сенпай. И это, кстати, многое объясняет. Хотел бы я с ней познакомиться.  
Касамацу кивает, по большей части самому себе. Да, он тоже хотел бы, чтобы Кисе с ней познакомился.

*

Такое чувство, что в поезде они проводят вечность, пока наконец-то не добираются до Иватоби. Дорога выматывает сама по себе, но помимо обычной усталости, Касамацу терзает беспрестанная тревога — он знает, что это только начало.  
Кисе помалкивал весь остаток пути — то ли размышляя над тем, что ему рассказал Касамацу, то ли догадавшись, что Касамацу необходимо остаться наедине с собственными мыслями.  
Прошло немало времени с тех пор, когда он в последний раз посещал родной город отца. Он задумывается, имеет ли какое-то значение то, что отец вырос на берегу океана, ведь даже отказавшись от всего, что связывало его с прошлым, он все рано предпочел жить в приморском городе.  
— Хм, — говорит Кисе. — Жизнеутверждающе.  
Бесцветность его тона вырывает Касамацу из этих мыслей, и сначала он смотрит на Кисе, на лице у которого весьма мрачное выражение, а уже потом — в направлении его взгляда.  
Кисе, как бы это ни было странно, смотрит на изображение самого себя. Это один из рекламных щитов его модельного агентства, размещенный на автобусной остановке. Вот только поперек его улыбающегося лица балончиком краски выведено:  
ВЫРОДКИ ДОЛЖНЫ СДОХНУТЬ

*

Кисе, конечно же, обращает все в шутку и наотрез отказывается вернуться в поезд и поехать обратно, когда Касамацу предлагает такой вариант.  
— Это ничего не значит, сенпай. Просто надпись. Так просто ты от меня не отделаешься, только не после того, как ты наконец-то позвал меня в романтическое путешествие.  
Касамацу только хмурится, прекрасно понимая, что Кисе просто пытается сменить тему. Ему не хотелось бы спускать эту ситуацию на тормозах, но им еще предстоит пройти регистрацию в отеле и отправиться на похороны.

*

Касамацу и Кисе держатся позади. Несколько человек пялятся на Касамацу с хмурым видом, но никто их ни о чем не спрашивает, и Касамацу думает, что, наверное, в его внешности есть признаки фамильного сходства (и это только логично, ведь он часть семьи), поэтому ни у кого не возникает вопросов, что он тут делает.  
Он в полной мере не осознавал, насколько неуместным он будет чувствовать себя все время. Он тут чужак, и ему тут не место. Он оглядывает собравшихся людей и без проблем находит взглядом Соске — тот сидит в первом ряду, заметить его несложно. Прошли годы с их последней встречи, но каким-то образом он выглядит все так же узнаваемо.  
Когда приходит его очередь помолиться перед фотографией усопшего, он не знает, что должен чувствовать. Мужчина на фото очень похож на Йоджи, только лицо более строгое, а взгляд холоден. Его сходство с отцом Касамацу настолько сильное, что это даже жутко. Он выглядит в точности как Йоджи — как та его версия, которая никогда в жизни не улыбалась и никого не любила.  
Касамацу молится о том, чтобы этот человек обрел покой.

*

— Юкио, что ты тут делаешь?  
Нет ничего удивительного в том, что Соске разыскал его сразу же, как только закончилась церемония; и в звучащем в его голосе гневе тоже нет ничего удивительного. Касамацу просто не до конца уверен, что говорить.  
Он выпрямляется (совсем немного завидуя тому, каким высоким вырос брат) и прямо встречает его взгляд.  
— Я здесь, чтобы поддержать тебя.  
— Я же говорил тебе не приезжать!  
Именно эта злость в голосе Соске окончательно убеждает Касамацу, что приехать сюда и правда было ошибкой. И с чего он взял, что кому-то это нужно.  
— Не надо так, Касамацу-сан действительно беспокоился о тебе, — раздается вкрадчивый голос Такао, и его тон заставляет Касамацу вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Он совсем забыл, что Кисе так и не превратился обратно.  
— Ты кто? — окидывает Соске Кисе откровенно враждебным взглядом.  
— Такао Казунари, — тут же выдает Кисе. — Касамацу-сан мой сенпай в баскетбольном клубе. Приятно познакомиться!  
Соске не пожимает протянутую руку, вместо этого он возвращает все свое внимание Касамацу:  
— Тебе здесь не место, Юкио. Просто уезжай, ладно? Я не хочу тебя видеть.  
Соске уходит, прежде чем Касамацу успевает вставить хоть слово.  
— Ого, да этот парень оброс колючками покруче чем Шин-чан.  
— Прекрати, — отшатывается Касамацу, подавшись внезапному приступу нервозности.  
— Что? — непонимающе смотрит на него Кисе.  
— Вести себя, как Такао. У меня от этого мороз по коже.  
Кисе открывает рот и тут же закрывает, погружаясь в задумчивость. Возможно, он даже не заметил, как только что назвал Мидориму «Шин-чан», а не «Мидоримаччи».  
— Такао замечает детали, — многозначительно говорит Кисе. — Думаю, это даже хорошо, что сейчас я, это он.  
И Касамацу определенно не против развить эту тему, но не здесь и не сейчас. Не среди оплакивающих свою потерю людей, для которых его присутствие нежеланно.

*

— Знаешь, я чувствую себя обманутым. Когда такое происходит по телеку, там всегда остается только одна комната, а в ней всегда всего одна кровать, — замечает Кисе, падая на кровать поближе к окну. — Где моя одна кровать?  
— Здесь, в реальном мире, было полно свободных мест, и я забронировал нам номер с двумя кроватями, — говорит Касамацу, садясь на незанятую кровать.  
Кисе в ответ надувает губы. В уединенности их номера он превращается обратно в самого себя, и Касамацу не может не признать, какое же это облегчение, снова видеть его лицо.  
— Я начинаю подозревать, что ты не особо-то продумал наше романтическое приключение.  
— Это не романтическое приключение, — без особого запала возражает Касамацу. Он благодарен Кисе за попытку отвлечь его, но ему не кажется, что он способен сейчас отвлечься. — Боже, я уже и сам не понимаю, что здесь делаю. Это было тупо.  
— Ты здесь, потому что тебе не все равно, — говорит Кисе с теплом в голосе, и на секунду Касамацу позволяет себе просто быть счастливым, ведь у него есть тот, кто всегда поддержит.  
Кисе подскакивает со своей кровати, и вот он уже рядом с Касамацу, смотрит сверху вниз с заговорщицким видом.  
— Сенпай, у тебя был долгий день, и тебе надо отвлечься. А у меня на на примете есть кое-что, что точно поможет тебе расслабиться.  
Касамацу сглатывает, взгляд Кисе ощущается физической тяжестью. Он никогда не знал, как реагировать на такие вот его взгляды, и сейчас, в конце этого долгого изнуряющего дня, когда эмоции чуть ли не раздирают на части, он думает, как здорово было бы просто отпустить себя.  
— Кисе…  
— Я знаю, куда мы можем пойти! — снова подскакивает Кисе и тянет Касамацу за собой. — Я заметил это место еще когда мы только приехали в город. Идем, сенпай, тебе понравится.  
В следующее мгновение они уже на улице, и Касамацу понятия не имеет, что это вообще такое произошло только что.

*

— Кисе.  
— Да, сенпай?  
— Это что, ночной клуб?  
— Именно! — подтверждает неимоверно довольный собой Кисе.  
Касамацу трет переносицу и ставит под сомнение свою способность принимать верные решения.  
— Как ты вообще… забей. Мы оба несовершеннолетние, так что, внутрь нам все равно не попасть. Особенно, раз уж ты все еще выглядишь, как Такао.  
— Не смеши меня, сенпай, попасть можно куда угодно. Уверенность в себе открывает любые двери.

*

И каким-то образом они действительно проходят внутрь; там громкая музыка, мигают огни и разгоряченные тела со всех сторон, и теперь-то Касамацу уже даже не сомневается — он точно знает, что неспособен принимать верные решения.  
— Кисе…  
— Лучше зови меня Такао, — тут же поправляет его Кисе, прижимаясь ближе. — Давай, потанцуй со мной, сенпай.  
Предложение выглядело бы куда заманчивей, не будь Кисе в облике одного из его друзей.  
— Это глупо, — говорит Касамацу, отстраняясь. — Не знаю, с чего ты взял, что мне это может понравиться, но…  
— Всего один танец, — снова притягивает его ближе Кисе. — Я всегда хотел…  
Он резко замолкает на полуслове.  
— Что? — не выдерживает Касамацу, теряя остатки своего терпения.  
— Ха.  
— О, да ради всего…  
Кисе разворачивает его в сторону того, что привлекло его внимание. И тогда Касамацу тоже это видит.  
На сцене стоит наполненный водой прозрачный резервуар, в который погружен молодой человек. У него жабры на боках, на ногах похожие на плавники перепонки и, судя по всему, он свободно дышит под водой.  
— Ха, — говорит Касамацу.

*

— Должно быть, он из Тейко, — громким шепотом предполагает Касамацу. — Из второго Тейко.  
Он заталкивает куда подальше моментально вспыхнувшую от этой мысли ярость. Беднягу похитили, ставили на нем опыты, а теперь держат тут в клетке, как зверушку, потехи ради. Ох, с каким же удовольствием он расскажет об этом отцу, а с еще большим удовольствием он посмотрит, как ВС обрушит свой гнев на этот тупой клуб и этих тупых людей, забавляющихся с чужой жизнью.  
— Ага, возможно, — отстраненно говорит Кисе.  
— Возможно? — восклицает Касамацу.  
— Возможно, — повторяет Кисе, но в его голосе слышится сомнение. Он не сводит задумчивого взгляда с резервуара.  
— Надо его вытащить оттуда! Я позвоню папе…  
— Подожди, — перехватывает Кисе руку Касамацу, когда тот уже тянется за своим телефоном. — Не уверен, что это хорошая идея. Еще рано делать выводы.  
— Почему? — резко спрашивает Касамацу. Кисе (как и все остальные Чудеса) зачастую не спешил обращаться за помощью, даже когда без нее уже было не обойтись. И Касамацу понимает, правда — то, в каких условиях выросли Чудеса, не подразумевало веру в кого-то, кроме самих себя. Но после всего, через что они прошли, Касамацу надеялся, что хоть одно они осознали наверняка — им больше не надо все делать в одиночку.  
— С этим городом что-то не так.  
Касамацу проглатывает уже готовый сорваться с языка ответ; Кисе выглядит собранным и сосредоточенным, но совсем в другой, нехарактерной для него манере. Он выглядит как тот, кто привык собирать общую картину из незначительных на первый взгляд мелочей.  
Такао замечает детали.  
— О чем ты? — тихо спрашивает Касамацу.  
По-ястребиному цепкий взгляд Такао перескакивает с танцпола туда, где сидит всего один человек, устремив пристальный взгляд на резервуар.  
— Он там сидит и все время пялится на этот аквариум.  
— Ничего удивительного, — говорит Касамацу. Человек, о котором говорит Кисе выглядит их ровесником, и в нем нет ничего подозрительного. Красивый, с выразительными синими глазами.  
— У него есть военная подготовка, — проясняет Кисе. — Такое впечатление, словно он на задании. Я собираюсь с ним поговорить. Тебе лучше оставаться здесь, сенпай.  
— Что? — Касамацу резко поворачивает голову в его сторону. — Нет. Ты что задумал?  
— Ничего опасного, честное слово, — говорит Кисе. А потом он быстро целует Касамацу в губы и уносится прочь.

*

Касамацу мог бы догнать Кисе и высказать ему пару ласковых по поводу этой его манеры бежать впереди паровоза. Но он выглядел таким серьезным… и обеспокоенным. Касамацу вспоминает о граффити, которое они видели раньше, и думает, что, возможно, тут и правда творится что-то неладное.  
Кисе вместе с таинственным незнакомцем в любом случае уже скрылись из виду (и Касамацу не собирается кипишевать по этому поводу… пока что). Так что, не зная, чем еще себя занять, он пробирается поближе к русалке в аквариуме.  
Вокруг уже успела собраться толпа.  
— С ума сойти. Не пойму, как он это делает?  
— Выглядит довольно убедительно, да?  
— Да не, развод какой-то.  
— Говорят, его рыбаки поймали.  
— Не тупи! Конечно, они будут так говорить. Все это показуха.  
— Если сейчас в океане водится такая рыбка, пора бы и мне раскинуть сети, потому что, бля…  
Несложно догадаться, с чего они тут распетушились — юноша в аквариуме весьма привлекателен. Не обязательно быть геем, чтобы оценить широкую грудь с хорошо развитыми мышцами и красивые черты лица.  
Вблизи он выглядит куда моложе, чем Касамацу показалось поначалу, едва ли старше его самого. Он высокий, на нем шорты, как у профессиональных пловцов, но на ногах и спине у него черные и белые отметины, словно у косатки, а между удлиненных пальцев на ногах перепонки, отчего стопы больше похожи на хвостовые плавники.  
У него каштановые волосы и невозможно печальные зеленые глаза. Он выглядит напуганным, думает Касамацу, и внутри снова закипает гнев на людей, притащивших его сюда.  
Касамацу прокладывает себе путь, расталкивая окруживших резервуар людей. У русалки расширяются глаза при его виде, и он отплывает подальше от стекла — если бы там было где спрятаться, он бы так и сделал. Касамацу прижимает раскрытую ладонь к стеклу, жалея, что нет никакого способа объяснить, что он не желает ему зла, что он постарается помочь, но все, что он может сейчас сделать, это с отчаяньем смотреть.  
Должно быть, что-то такое все же отразилось на его лице, потому что русалка подплывает ближе с осторожным любопытством. Касамацу ловит взгляд зеленых глаз и не смеет оборвать зрительный контакт.  
Я тебе помогу, думает он. Я тебя освобожу. Русалка улыбается ему в ответ — с добротой и грустью, словно прочтя мысли Касамацу.  
А потом резко отдергивается, как будто от боли. Он припадает к стеклу с другой стороны аквариума, ударяя по стеклу изнутри. Касамацу слышит надрывный, расходящийся эхом звук, похожий на плач кита.  
И есть у него дурное предчувствие насчет того, чем может сейчас заниматься Кисе.

*

Снова растолкав толпу, Касамацу добирается до черного выхода. Он распахивает дверь и немедленно слышит звуки драки.  
Кисе, вернув себе свой настоящий облик, сражается с черноволосым незнакомцем, и даже не имей Касамацу представления о том, как выглядит армейская рукопашка, боевая подготовка дерущихся совершенно очевидна.  
— Кисе! — выкрикивает Касамацу.  
Кисе укладывает противника на лопатки и удерживает на земле за горло. С одного взгляда понятно, что Кисе сильнее и опытнее в бою, к тому же, сейчас он явно ушел в тот самый убийственный режим, который всегда включается, когда Тейко каким-нибудь образом снова объявляется на горизонте.  
— Кисе, остановись! — Касамацу кидается вперед, чтобы перехватить его руку.  
— Сенпай? Что…  
— Не думаю, что он нам враг, — говорит Касамацу, и одновременно с его словами незнакомец начинает превращаться. Его руки меняются, между пальцев появляются перепонки, а на ногах (которые теперь заканчиваются плавниками) — серые отметины.  
— Ох, — говорит Кисе, отступая на шаг.  
Молодой человек издает трель из щелкающих звуков, как дельфин, и меряет Касамацу убийственным взглядом.  
Кисе замечает направление его взгляда, часть поугасшей было враждебности возвращается, и он тут же загораживает Касамацу собой.  
А потом в клубе начинают кричать люди.

*

Молодой человек отталкивает Кисе, все его русалочьи признаки исчезают, как только он подскакивает с земли.  
— Макото! — вскрикивает он.  
В ту же самую секунду, когда раздаются первые крики, первым порывом Кисе становится прикрыть Касамацу, потому что помимо криков он слышит (ведь его слух позволяет ему слышать намного больше, как потом он объясняет Касамацу) звук, с которым разрываются световые гранаты и дымовые шашки, и как разбивается стекло.  
С загородившим ему весь свет Кисе, навалившимся сверху, Касамацу может лишь смутно видеть высыпавших из клуба людей. Они одеты в черную военную форму, их лица закрытыми масками, и они уносят с собой неподвижное тело русалки. А еще, насколько Касамацу может разглядеть в скудном освещении, все они вооружены.  
— Макото! — снова кричит синеглазый незнакомец, кидаясь вслед за ними.  
Прижимающий Касамацу к земле вес резко исчезает, когда Кисе подскакивает и срывается в том же направлении. Касамацу тоже поспешно встает на ноги, понимая только, что Кисе преследует вооруженных до зубов людей и ему надо срочно вбить хоть каплю здравого смысла в своего бойфрэнда, потому что именно этим обречены заниматься всю жизнь те, кто встречается с идиотами.  
Но когда он догоняет Кисе, вооруженных людей уже и след простыл, а сам Кисе успел снова сцепиться с синеглазым незнакомцем.  
— Это все из-за тебя! — кричит тот и впечатывает Кисе в стену.  
Кисе не отбивается, так что, по крайней мере он больше не считает парня угрозой, каким бы разъяренным тот ни выглядел.  
— Эй, ты первый на меня набросился, забыл? Я хотел просто поговорить!  
— Оба, успокоились, — командует Касамацу. — Нам надо…  
Выражение лица незнакомца ожесточается, он переключает внимание на Касамацу и как будто даже собирается ударить, но Кисе быстро перехватывает контроль над ситуацией, и теперь уже сам вжимает его в стену.  
— Видишь, и в первый раз я тоже отреагировал только когда ты хотел напасть на сенпая. Ты же не хочешь наступать дважды на те же грабли, верно?  
Но прежде чем злая русалка успевает что-то ответить, их прерывают крики:  
— Харука-сенпай!  
— Хару-чан!  
Кисе резко разворачивается так, чтобы оказаться между Касамацу и новыми действующими лицами, а незнакомец пользуется возможностью вырваться из его хватки. Новоприбывшие не выглядят угрожающе — они выглядят не старше Кисе, и в их внешности не было бы ничего примечательного, если бы не странный яркий цвет глаз, а у девчонки еще и темно-красные волосы впридачу, и Касамацу уже привык сопоставлять эти признаки с кое-чем вполне конкретным.  
Впрочем, никто даже не смотрит ни на Кисе, ни на Касамацу. Все их внимание сосредоточено на синеглазом парне.  
— Хару-чан, — говорит невысокий светловолосый мальчик с глазами красноватого оттенка. — Ты его нашел?  
Синеглазый парень, Хару, сжимает кулаки и качает головой:  
— Я опоздал. Он у них. Он у Стрелка.  
Девочка с красными волосами испуганно ахает и прижимает руки к губам. Светловолосый мальчик сникает. Черноволосый юноша в очках выглядит так, словно вот-вот расплачется.  
— Это я виноват, — говорит он. — Я всех замедлил. Если бы только…  
— Нет, Рей-чан, Хару-чан не должен был отрываться от нас, — возражает ему светловолосый.  
— Народ, вы кто такие? — требовательно спрашивает Кисе.  
И только тогда трое новоприбывших замечают Кисе, а следом и Касамацу. И, может, Касамацу накручивает, но ему кажется, что красноволосая девочка и светленький мальчик оба вздрагивают, когда его видят, оба делают шаг назад с расширенными от страха глазами. (Но, конечно же, у него просто разыгралось воображение, с чего бы им его бояться?)  
Лишь тот, что в очках, не сводит взгляда с Кисе:  
— Ты — Желтая Шестерка, — говорит он.  
Это привлекает внимание двух других (и без того злющего Хару перекашивает еще сильнее, и он смотрит куда угодно, только не на Кисе).  
— Не может быть, — говорит светловолосый мальчик. — Ты — Тейко?  
Кисе сужает глаза.  
— В отличие от вас. Вы кто нахрен такие? Что вы такое?  
Касамацу незаметно дергается, гадая, что такого заметил Кисе, чего не заметил он сам, почему Кисе так уверен, что эти четверо не из Тейко.  
Все тот же светловолосый мальчик с готовностью сообщает:  
— Мы из Самезуки, — таким тоном, как будто это все объясняет. А когда это не срабатывает, и Кисе продолжает просто смотреть на них без тени понимания в глазах, он наклоняет голову и добавляет, — что? Вы же не думали, что нигде, кроме Тейко, не догадались, как делать суперлюдей? Или думали?


End file.
